Would it be the Same
by HockeyDoc
Summary: If Addison and Derek had a daughter would everything still be the same? Full summary inside. Complete, watch for the sequel.
1. Summary

Would it have been the same? If Derek and Addison had had a daughter early in their marriage, would everything have happened the same? Would their still be a Mark and a Meredith?

So basically, that's the idea. Derek and Addison had a daughter, Christy in their first year of marriage. The story will start when Derek finds Mark in his bed and leaves New York and keep going until present time. So I guess the question is will Christy be the factor that keeps Addek alive or will she be the one to bring MerDer together?

2 Reviews and I will write the story, I just want to know if there is any interest.


	2. How it Started

In response to a review, yep it is defiantly a merder, I don't like addek either. I didn't want to give it away but if it means more readers, oh well, I'll live.

Okay well this is it, the start of my first GA story, I hope you like it and I hope it's something just a little different than most stories out there. Oh ya, and sadly I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

**How it Started**

Derek Shepherd walked up the steps to his house in New York with his 11 year old daughter Christy. He had finished a successful surgery, picked up his daughter at the baby sitters and was happily going home to his wife, to have dinner with her and Christy. That all changed when he walked in the door.

He knew something wasn't right, he could feel it, so he told Christy to go in the kitchen and pick something for dinner and he began to walk up the stairs. He could hear noises coming from his room and he knew what he was going to see when he entered but he was not prepared for whom. He walked into the room and immediately turned around, wishing he had stayed at the hospital later. He went back downstairs into the kitchen and tried to act normal for Christy.

"How bout this, hamburger helper."

"Sure sweetie that sounds great," he replied absentmindedly.

Christy knew there was something wrong; her mom hadn't come down to say hi to her and her dad seemed upset.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

That's when they heard the front door open and Christy spotted her uncle Mark leaving the house and wondered if he had anything to do with the feeling in her house. Mark left and Derek never answered Christy, just went upstairs to his room.

"Derek, you can't do this, we have to talk about this, you have to give me a chance to explain." Addison exclaimed as Derek took her clothes out of the closet and exited the room.

"No."

"It was one time Derek, I know that's what people say, I know that's what always gets said. It's just I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking, he was just here."

"You screw my best friend and all you can say is he was just here."

Christy watched from the kitchen with tears in her eyes as her parents fought. Her suspicions had been confirmed, it did have to do with Uncle Mark, mom slept with him. She continued to watch as her dad threw her Addison's clothes out the door into the rain and told her to get out.

"Get out."

"No, no I'm not going we are going to..."

"Get out of my house now!" He yelled, then he dragged her out the door and slammed it shut.

Christy didn't know what to think or do; she had never seen her parents like this, especially her dad. She watched as her dad stood there for a minute, he looked really hurt and it scared her. Then he let her mother back in and they hugged as she apologized, but Christy could tell it was not a normal hug, this had hurt her dad for good. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"I'll go, you stay, I'll come back for my things in the morning."

"No, stay, we can survive this, we're Derek and Addison."

"I can't look at you, I look at you and I feel nauseous." He breathed in and out quick, at a loss for words, hurt evident. He looks like he's going to cry, Christy thought. "We're not Derek and Addison anymore." With that he left and Christy ran up to her room not knowing when she would see him again, not knowing if her family would ever be the same again. Just not knowing.

Okay well there's the first chapter. It's basically what happened in Addison's flashback in the Season 3 premiere accept I added Christy. The next chapter is where it really starts. Please review!


	3. Getting Left Behind

Don't own Grey's. Here it goes.

**Getting Left Behind**

Christy woke up wondering why she was still in her clothes and why she was so hungry, and then the memory of last night all came flooding back to her; coming home with her dad, her parents yelling, and her dad leaving.

She looked over at her clock; 7:30. Her mother was either still in bed or already at the hospital and she decided she didn't really care, and she would rather not know where her mother was. Because, it seemed that on top of the two normal possibilities there was another and that one made Christy sick to think about. So, she ate alone, she got ready alone and she left the house alone, having to step over Addison's clothes on the front steps, once again reminding her of what her mother had done to her father.

Instead of walking down the street to her bus stop she found herself walking up the street, taking a left, and then taking a right, ending up at her grandparent's house. She was pretty sure that this is where her dad would be, if he wasn't at the hospital that is.

"Hello…"

"Hi sweet heart," her grandma greeted her, "Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"Uh, ya, um is my dad here?"

"Not anymore, he already left for the hospital. So, you know what happened?"

"Ya, I'm worried about dad, he looked really hurt, I thought he was going to cry."

"He'll be okay sweetie, but why don't you go to the hospital and see him after school, he'd like that. Anyway, I guess I better drive you to school."

After school Christy got on the bus that went near the hospital and thought about what had happened, in one night her life had become totally different and she wasn't sure how it was going to turn out.

She was just getting into the lobby and she saw her father coming down the stairs carrying a box full of stuff and a bag in the other hand. She ran over and grabbed the bag from him before he dropped it, but not before she noticed what was inside of it.

"Dad, wh…wha...what are you doing with all of this?"

"Bringing it with me," he stated.

"Ya, I got that, but where? Did you quit? Are you leaving?" He didn't answer because the truth was he really didn't know how to explain to his 11, almost 12 year old daughter that he was moving across the country without her. "Dad?" No answer. "Daddy…"

He didn't want to hurt her but he had to tell her, she would figure it out eventually anyway. "Christy I'm really sorry, yes, I'm leaving. I'm moving to Seattle, I've been offered the position of head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace. I just…I just can't stay here; I can't work at the same place as them. I'm sorry."

"I take it that that means I'm not going with you." Christy hung her head.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! I love you, and I will always love you no matter what. I will call you every day I can, I promise. I love you." By now they had reached Derek's car and had put his things into it. "Hey, whata you say we go get an ice cream and I'll drop you off at home before I leave?"

"Uh, thanks for the offer dad, but I think I'm just going to go hang out in the hospital and do my homework. Bye dad. I'll miss you."

"I will see you in 3 months, for Christmas, I promise."

"Right."

"I love you."

"Ya, you too, bye." And with that Derek watched as his only daughter walked back inside, hoping that she wouldn't change too much before he saw her again. He was completely unaware of how much he had hurt her by leaving like this.

She watched from inside the hospital as he drove away, leaving her hurt and angry with both of her parents.


	4. She Just Didn't Care

Well, in reply to some of the reviews, I am making it a mer/der. I didn't really want to give it away but that's what I had planned. Don't get me wrong, I love Addison, she's my favourite character but I like Meredith with Derek. Sorry to those Addek fans, maybe I will write the next fic as Addek, who knows.

Okay, now on Christy's age, I thought Addison went to Seattle about two months later because that's how long she lived with Mark but I could be wrong. Also Derek says they were married for 11 years so that's why Christy is almost 12, they would have had her before the wedding but after they were engaged. I may be wrong but for the sake of this fic that's how it goes. So, when Addison goes to Seattle she'll be 12 and a month or so.

Oh and just so you know, for the time when just Derek was in Seattle, it is the same as the show, he lived with Meredith. This chapter is pretty much set during the Season 1 finale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She Just Didn't Care**

Two months. That's how long it had been since Derek had left New York for Seattle. Addison hadn't really been surprised to come home the day after the 'incident' to find all of Derek's clothes and important belongings gone, but she had been surprised when Christy mentioned something about not going to see him for a long time.

It was then that she walked into the kitchen and found divorce papers, signed by him and a quick, harsh note about how he couldn't stand to stay and work in the same hospital as her and Mark. Now I know why Christy is so upset, she thought. As much as she loved Derek and missed him, she knew he needed time to realize that he missed her and Christy too. So, she waited. For two months she lived with Mark, but she knew they would never work.

For the past two months Christy had only talked to her mother when she had to and she flat out refused to talk to Mark. She spent most of the time at friends or with Derek's parents or siblings. Christy just couldn't believe that after what had happened, after what her mom had said to her dad about it just being one time, Mark was living with her. He was sleeping with her mom in her dad's bed. It just wasn't right, and that's why she preferred not to talk to either of them. The problem was though that her dad still hadn't called her, he had promised to call whenever he could but it had been two months and not one phone call. She felt like she didn't have any parents at all.

Christy came home one day and was going to head up to her room as usual but something stopped her. Something was different than usual; there was a suitcase sitting beside the front door. She wandered upstairs and found her mom in her room changing the sheets on her bed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes actually, I am going to Seattle for a consult; I will be back in a few days."

"Seriously, Seattle. As in like THE Seattle, where dad is."

"Yes."

"Can I come with you? Please, please, please."

"I think that would be a great idea, now go pack you suitcase, our plane leaves in 3 hours." And for the first time since the 'incident' Christy ran over and hugged her mother. Maybe things will be okay she thought.

They were in the cab, on the way to the hotel when Christy decided she just had to know. "So…Mark?"

"Over. I knew it couldn't be, I love your father." Ya, Christy thought, things are going to be okay. She smiled and for the first time in a while, so did Addison. The problem was however, that Addison had heard something, something that hurt her and would hurt her daughter too. Derek had a girlfriend.

They stepped inside the front doors of Seattle Grace hospital and they didn't have to look too far to find Derek. Christy saw him on the far side of the lobby and was about to run over and hug him when she noticed the pretty girl on his right arm. They continued to walk closer and eventually stood face to face with Derek and the mystery lady.

"Addison Shepherd, this is Christy, also Shepherd." Addison said, and stuck out her hand. "And you must be the woman screwing my husband." With that Christy took off, she didn't care that she didn't know where she was going or who she was running away from. She didn't want to hear anymore. She just didn't care.


	5. Can't Trust Strangers

Okay well this will be my 4th actual chapter of the day so I think that's pretty good. I know my chapters are short but that's just how I roll. Anyway I don't own GA.

As for the MerDer Addek thing going on, It is a MerDer story but there will be a few addek moments but mostly angst between them, so MerDer fnas get over it.

Anyway this chapter they are still in the hospital and I think that Christy should meet and intern or two or three or maybe four, but defiantly not five, not yet.

**Can't Trust Strangers**

Derek really didn't have a clue what to do. His wife and daughter showed up announcing themselves to his girlfriend who didn't know about them, so she walked away. His daughter didn't know about his girlfriend so she ran away and now it was just him and his wife standing there. He didn't know who to go after, or if he should just stay, he really didn't know.

"Derek, I think we need to talk." It seemed as though Addison was making the decision for him.

"Not now Addie."

"Yes, now Derek, can't you see how much you're hurting my daughter?"

"Woah, first of all she's OUR daughter and second we're both hurting her, you're not innocent, and third, what are you doing here?"

"Relax Derek I'm here for work, a consult, I didn't come to break up your perfect little…thing with the slutty intern."

"Oh sure, well it's too late for that. And you brought our daughter on a work trip?"

"She really misses you Derek and you haven't called at all; I just wanted her to see her dad. I can see that was a mistake."

"Don't play that card Addison, you're the one who ruined it."

"Um can we help you?" George asked the girl sitting on the floor, looking quite upset. He, Izzie and Alex were on their way over to Joe's when Izzie noticed the girl.

"Oh, no I'm fine, real fine."

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, but you don't look fine," Alex stated.

"Ok, you want to hear it. Here it is; my dad found my mom in bed with his best friend so he left and moved here and my mom lived with my dad's best friend for two months and then he cheats on her so she brings me out here to find out my dad has a freaking girlfriend."

"Oh," They look very stunned to hear this coming out of a 12 year olds mouth.

"And…"

"There's an and?"

"Ya…When my dad left he promised to call me all the time and I haven't heard from him once, not once in two freaking months. Look I'm sorry that was rude, but you asked."

"Ya we did don't worry about it. That sounds pretty rough kid I'm sorry. Your parents sound like they have a few issues to work out."

"Ha, ya, more than a few, that's for sure. My name is Christy by the way, you know, so you don't have to call me kid."

"Cool, well I'm Alex, this is George and this lovely lady is Izzie." That earned a smile from Christy and a laugh from Izzie.

"Good to meet you. It's nice to have some normal people to talk to." Alex laughed at this comment.

"What? You think they're normal?" He asked, pointing to George and Izzie. This got him a slap on the arm from Izzie.

"You're not so normal yourself, Evil Spawn."

"Okay wait, Evil Spawn, sweet nick name." Christy laughed.

"You like?"

"Ya!"

"Well little McCuttie what do you say we get you back to your parents?"

"Hey, we give the McNicknames." Izzie piped up. "But, for the record I like it."

"I guess so." Christy responded. "I would have to go eventually." They walked down the hall and towards the lobby and when Christy spotted them in the corner fighting she pointed them out.

"Oh my god, McDreamy's married!"

"Huh?"

"Your dad's Dr.Shepherd?"

"Yep, he sure is, why?"

"That McBastard!"

"Woah, I'm mad at him too but that's a little harsh."

"Meredith, I have got to go see Meredith, right now! Bye McCuttie." And with that Izzie ran off, afraid of how much Meredith had already drank.

"Okay, well we're going to go to, you okay?"

"Ya, I'm 12 not 4." George and Alex walked off as well, leaving Christy to go face her arguing parents. She took her time walking over there and when she got close her parents stopped fighting and both turned to her, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Sweet heart I am so sorry, for everything." Derek tried.

"Ya, are you? For leaving in the first place, for not calling me, not telling me you had a freaking girlfriend, making me feel like my parents don't love me, don't care about me. There is no way one sorry will cut it for all of that." Derek felt awful, he hurt his baby girl. "And mom, don't stand there like you're all innocent because you are the farthest thing from innocent."

"Baby, what can we ever do to make it up to you?" Derek tried again.

"I don't know, I just don't know, because right now I don't know who either of you are, you're strangers to me and I can't trust strangers." That stunned both Derek and Addison, it hurt that their own daughter couldn't trust them anymore because of this. They had to fix it, for Christy. They just couldn't see her like this anymore.

Can they work this out or is their relationship with Christy ruined for ever? That's next.


	6. Improvements

In response to tylerhiltongroupie53 on chapter 4, I didn't really plan on using that line either, I highly doubt a mother would say that in front of her kid too, but that's how I wrote it. I think Addison is just frustrated with the whole situation and she didn't want to have to explain Meredith to Christy so she just blurted it out, forgetting that it would hurt Christy.

Anyway here's the next chapter, which I own, unlike the show.

**Improvements**

It had been three days, that's how long Addison and Christy had been in Seattle. Addison was working and Derek was working, not that Christy really cared to talk to them anyway, but this meant she had spent the last three days just sitting around in the hospital. She listened to her ipod, talked to her new intern friends, but mostly she just thought. Thought about the last two months and everything that had happened and what it would be like if her life continued on this way. If she never spoke to her parents more than she had to, never had any fun with them, and continued to live on the other side of the country than her dad. It wouldn't be great so Christy new she had to do something about it.

Derek sat in his office thinking about what the past two months had amounted to and thinking about how Meredith had told him it wasn't enough. He loved Meredith; he was having a great time here with her before his wife and daughter showed up, but then again every day he thought about how much he missed Christy and he really wasn't sure what to do.

Derek was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at his door, "come in."

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Of course."

"I want to apologize to you dad."

"Apologize? I'm the one supposed to be apologizing, and I am really sorry."

"Wait, I have been thinking about the last two months and what it's been like and I don't want to keep living like that, I want two parents who love me and who I can talk to, like it used to be. And for what it's worth, I understand why you did everything that you did. You left because you couldn't stand to work with them and I agree, I couldn't have stood it either. You had Meredith because you thought your marriage was over, you left signed divorce papers, but she never signed. And you didn't call me because you didn't want Meredith to find out. Although some of that wasn't the best judgement, I understand. So, I am sorry I got so angry." All Derek could do was smile, she was a smart kid and she hit it right on the nose, with everything.

"Ya…But Sweetie I really am sorry for not calling, I could have found another way around that."

"You probably could have but, I would have done the same thing." With that, Derek went over and hugged his daughter for the first time in two months and he realized how mush he really missed her.

"Well kiddo," Derek finally spoke, "I have a surgery to do, why don't you go up to OR gallery 2 and watch." He watched her face light up, she rarely got to watch the surgeries that she was so interested in.

"Awesome, thanks dad!" And she ran off, leaving Derek truly happy for the time being.

Christy sat in the gallery watching her dad's surgery with Izzie and George. Izzie couldn't stand it anymore she had to know. "So, McCuttie, did you talk to him?"

"Ya, I talked to him, we're all good now."

"What? After what you said before, you're fine now."

"Ya, I realized pretty much everything he did had a reason and I can't keep living like this, having no parents, it sucks." That's when Meredith walked in and Christy stopped talking.

"Meredith, this is Christy, Christy, this is Meredith."

"Hi Christy."

"Look, I know you probably don't like me very much, being the one who sort of ruined what you have with my dad and all. But, it really isn't my fault at all, I deserve to have a dad. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"I thought..."

"I'm saying sorry for my dad, it can take him a while sometimes so I will just do it for him now, whatever happens he really will be sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, and I am sorry you had to find our about me like that."

"Hey, that was my mom's fault." And the both laughed at this.

"See, look," Izzie started, "we can all be friends."

**Okay, well there's that chapter, Christy is okay with Derek now, as you can see she's kind of a daddy's girl. She is sort of friends with the interns, but still has problems with Addison. Next Chapter I think we need to incorporate something from Bringing the Pain, to get the hole MerDer, Addek thing started, cause after all that is what this fic is about. **


	7. Making the Desicion

**Okay, this is a little more difficult to write. We'll say that this chapter takes place a few days later, even though it is more like 3 or 4 episodes, because that would mean in total Christy and Addison have been in Seattle almost a week so far.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Yay, new episode tonight!!!**

**Making the Decision **

It was going to be a good day Derek thought as he got out of bed one morning. The sun was shinning, it wasn't raining for once, he had the day off, and best of all he had his daughter all to himself. Christy was still asleep, so Derek decided to make coffee outside and just sit and enjoy the morning while he waited for her to get up.

It had been close to an hour, Derek had been sitting there, thinking about his wife, daughter and girlfriend when Christy came outside, dressed in her pyjama pants and a navy blue hoodie. He saw her standing there, her red wavy hair falling down slightly longer than shoulder length, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling and adorable smile that was just like his, spread across her face. In that moment, right there, he knew what he had to do about the situation; he had to do it for Christy.

"Hello…anyone in there dad?" Christy asked after watching her dad smile at her for a minute.

"Wha…oh, ya, I was just thinking."

"Hmm, about what?"

"About how I think since I have this beautiful day off, we shouldn't be wasting it. We are going to go fishing."

"Fishing! Just me and you like always?"

"Ya. Just you and I. Now, go get dressed and grab a granola bar out of the cupboard, I'll get my fishing gear." Yes Derek thought, just the two of us, like in New York.

Christy came rushing out of the trailer a minute later, fully dressed and a granola bar stuffed in her mouth. "I'm ready, c'mon."

Wow, I didn't think she liked fishing this much Derek thought. "Okay." He brought Christy down to his favourite fishing spot on the edge of his property and handed her a rod. She looked at it for a second and then handed it back. Confused Derek asked, "What?"

"Can you put the worm on for me? Please?"

Derek just laughed and put the worm on. The kid will hold any fish but she won't touch the little worms. He watched as she cast the line out beautifully, just like he had taught her when she was barely old enough to walk. Fishing had always been something that the pair could enjoy together. Something they did just to escape the real world. Even if it was only for a few hours, those few hours with Christy made Derek's day.

"So…" Christy asked, breaking their comfortable silence. "Meredith seems really nice, I like her."

"You know you don't have to like her."

"But I do, that day I watched your surgery we talked and I like her."

"Well that's good I guess."

"So do you know what you're going to do? I mean her or mom? You can't keep this up forever you know."

"I know, and I know what I need to do."

"Well that's good. Who ever you choose dad, I will understand."

"There's a but in there isn't there?"

"Yes, it's just I like Meredith but I have a hard time imagining you with anyone other than mom, you know."

"I understand that, and that's okay to feel that way."

"Well, who ever you choose, are we still going to stay here, because I really like it here. I want to live here."

"Ya, we're staying here, I like it here too. I love this land. Hey, your rod!" Derek shouted suddenly, interrupting their conversation. Christy reeled in the trout like a pro, like Derek had taught her and held it up. "Way to go sweetie, what do you say we go have it for breakfast."

"Sounds good, let's go Philip."

"Philip?"

"The fish."

"You named your fish?"

"Of course, he's my first Seattle fish; he has to have a name."

"Okay then, let's go get you on the grill Philip." Christy laughed her cute little giggle that Derek loved so much and they made there way back to the trailer.

The next day at the hospital Derek found Meredith sitting alone eating lunch. "Where is the rest of your posy?" Derek asked, smiling his McDreamy smile.

"Busy," She stated simply. "So…"

He didn't answer right away, the charming smile left his face and he looked down and played with his hands. He really didn't want to have to tell her. "You're staying with her." She more of stated than asked.

"Meredith, I am so sorry, she's my wife, and we have a daughter who needs both of her parents. I'm sorry." He stood up and looked back at her. "Goodbye Meredith."

"Goodbye Derek."

**Okay so there's that chapter, Derek realizes that he really needs to do this for Christy so he leaves Meredith and stays with Addison. But, don't worry Mer/Der fans, it isn't over yet. **


	8. Nothing Lasts Forever

**So, how about the new episode last night? I thought it was pretty good, had me on the edge of my seat. I can't believe Callie and George got married, I mean engaged okay but married? Anyway, I loved the comment Alex made; "Dude, she's Callie O'Malley."**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter of my story. Derek left Meredith for Addison, but mostly for Christy, they've been in Seattle a couple weeks now and have brought most of there things from New York. **

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

Christy woke up earlier than usual in the morning because she was nervous; she was starting her first day in a new school today. She slowly sat up, thinking about what she had now; her parents were back together and the three of them were living in a trailer on a huge piece of land in Seattle. She still hadn't completely forgiven her mother for what she did to her and her father, but they were alright. She noticed her parents waking up and decided to go get into bed with them, like when she was little.

Addison woke with her husband beside her and her daughter crawling into bed with them; she couldn't help but think this is how it is supposed to be. "Hey…"

"It's cold in here."

"Ya Derek, it's cold in here."

"Well c'mon, get under the covers and warm up," he replied. "So, first day at a new school today, scared?"

"A little."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll do just fine. It's easy to make friends here." He couldn't help but think about Meredith when he said this, not the time. "Breakfast?"

After they got ready Derek and Addison dropped Christy off at her new school, which was only a short ways from the hospital for when she had to go there after. Then, they headed to the hospital and with a quick, natural kiss they each went their separate ways for the day. Addison spent the morning in surgery and decided to ask Derek if he could break for lunch, and she found him by the nurse's station, trying to talk to Meredith.

Addison walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, in front of Meredith, who quickly looked away and continued filling out her charts. "Derek I just got out of surgery, you available for lunch?"

"Uh, ya, I'll be right there Addie."

"It's good that you're trying. You wouldn't be you if you weren't trying."

"Ya." He sighed and walked away, following Addison, now really not sure if he had made the right decision. Why was this so darn complicated?

Christy was sitting, eating her lunch with a girl and a boy she had met that morning.

"So…Where did you move here from?" The boy, Jamie asked. He was slightly taller than Christy was, had longish blonde hair and brown eyes.

"New York," Christy replied.

"New York, that is so awesome!" Said the girl, Mallory, who was about the same height as Christy, had brown hair and green eyes. "Why did you move here?"

"Uh, it's a really long story, but basically my parents got jobs here; they're surgeons."

"Surgeons, cool. I want to be a doctor when I grow up," said Mallory.

"Me too. Do you guys want to come to the hospital after school and meet some doctors then?"

"Ya!"

Derek was walking down the hallway towards the nurse's station to drop off a chart when he noticed his daughter and two kids he had never seen before coming in the door. Christy spotted him almost immediately and ran to him. "Hey sweetie. How was the first day of school?"

"It was great dad. This is Jamie and Mallory, my friends that I met today."

Well, she made friends almost as quick as I met Meredith, he thought. "Nice to meet you."

"You too sir," they responded. "But, we have to get going, see you at school tomorrow Christy."

"Well, I have to go do a surgery, you want to come and watch?" Derek asked, although he knew Addison wouldn't like it, but he just really didn't care.

"Of course."

Addison had just finished a C-section and had planned on going to get her daughter and bring her home, and she didn't have to look to far to find her. She saw her going in to an OR gallery, which she knew she wasn't supposed to. "Derek, what is Christy doing?"

"Watching the surgery Addie, what does it look like?" He really didn't feel like arguing with her right now.

"Derek, you let her, you know I don't like that, she's too young, and she doesn't need to watch you cut into someone's brain."

"Addison, I can't do this right now, I have to go save a man's life."

Addison walked away angry. Why would he do that? He knows I don't like her watching, he's doing this on purpose, it's like he wants us to fail. She entered the gallery and told Christy it was time to go.

"But mom, he hasn't even started yet."

"Exactly, now don't complain," she replied in an irritated tone. Christy new that tone; that was the tone she used after she had fought with her dad, and things were going so well, why do they have to start this again? I guess I knew it would never last forever she thought.

**So, there's another one. Derek and Addison bickering again, Derek is already questioning his decision and so is Christy. And, I know where I want to go with this story but I am sort of having a hard time filling in the middle, but don't worry it will get better, I promise. **


	9. Things Can Change

**Okay I am updating now and it will probably be the last one for three of four days because I am going out of town, so I will try and make it a good one. In the last chapter I wrote Derek and Addison were already starting to bicker again and both Derek and Christy were left questioning Derek's decision to stay with Addison.**

**This chapter will basically be more fighting and more questioning. Oh and it takes place a couple weeks after the previous chapter, and you are to expect that in those two weeks Derek and Addison fought a lot about various stupid little things.**

**Things Can Change**

Christy Shepherd was a very athletic kid. When she lived in New York she played basketball, volleyball, and soccer. Now that she lived in Seattle, she hadn't joined a sports team yet, but that would soon change. She was outside at recess one day playing basketball with her friends Jamie, Mallory, Erin, Jake and Mitchell and the teacher on duty, who happened to be the girl's basketball coach noticed her paying. "Hi," she said, "I'm Mrs. Johnston; you're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh, ya, I'm Christy; Christy Shepherd."

"Well Christy, how would you like to join the girl's basketball team?"

"I would love too."

"Okay, good, well we have a practice after school tonight and a game tomorrow so I'll get you a uniform." Mrs. Johnston walked away leaving Christy to finish the school day before her basketball practice.

After the practice Christy walked to the hospital and found her dad doing paperwork in his office. "No surgeries?"

"Hey, sweetie, nope not today."

"Hmm, guess what?" She didn't give him any time to answer. "I joined the school basketball team! We have a game tomorrow night."

"That's awesome; I was really missing watching you play basketball. Mom and I will see if we can both have the evening off to go watch."

"Cool, well I am going to go see her and the interns, I'll see you later dad."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next day Christy walked to the hospital as usual and Derek and Addison brought her to her basketball game. She really did love being back on the court, handling the ball, making the perfect passes, hearing the sound it made when it fell through the mesh and most of all; the fun of being on the team. They started off pretty well and were up by 4 points at the half. Christy had played the whole game so far as their leading point guard and she was doing great.

She dribbled the ball up the court, looking for pass options. She could hear two people bickering in the stands right behind her but she was to intent on the game to care. She made a pass, got the ball right back and took the shot, making the basket. She looked back at her parents, thinking she would see them smiling and cheering, instead seeing that they were the two people she could hear bickering and it had become more of an argument that was drawing the attention of many people in the stands. Christy tried her best to finish the game and ignore them but by then end, more people were interested in the fighting couple than the game itself. As soon as it was over, she left and went straight to the car, completely ignoring her parents.

The ride home was very silent, as Christy sat in the backseat and scowled the whole time. This was supposed to be special to her, her first game on a new team, in a new city, but instead her parents had become the stars. Her mother looked back at her, "Honey, I am…" But she was cut off.

"No, don't honey me. This was supposed to be my time. I sit at home every night listening to the two of you fight, trying as hard as I can to ignore it, and now I just wanted to play basketball and have some fun like I used to." And with that Christy got out of the car as they pulled up to the trailer and slammed the door rather viciously.

The next day Christy was talking to Meredith, Alex and Izzie and she told them about basketball and her parents stealing the show. "Well, how would you like it if the three of us came to your next one, and we'll be there to stop them if they start fighting?"

"I'd like that Alex, I have a game Friday night at my school. Thanks so much you guys."

Addison and Derek had been a bit better about the fighting for the past few days and Christy was grateful for this but she still didn't trust them to not fight so, when both of her parents wanted to bring her to her game she said, "No, not a chance, just one of you tonight okay."

They decided that Derek would bring her this time, when the got to the gym Christy went to warm up with her team and Derek took a seat in the stands. About five minutes into the game Derek noticed three familiar faces coming in the door they noticed him and came and sat with him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Watching Christy," Izzie responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, Mer probably just wanted to come to see me. Can't get enough of me at work?"

He asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe I can't," she whispered in his ear, causing Derek to once again question his decision. They talked to each other for the rest of the game and Derek hated that he had to say goodbye when it was over. What he didn't notice was the smile that appeared on Christy's face when she saw the two of them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next day Alex was assigned to Addison and he brought up the basketball game. "Dr. Shepherd, your daughter sure is a good ball player, I was really impressed."

"You went to her game?"

"Ya, Izzie, Meredith and I went last night. Christy got 20 points."

That last name really got to Addison; Meredith. Meredith and Derek at Christy's basketball game together. Meredith and Derek together.

**So there is another chapter, I thought it was pretty good, please review.**


	10. The Start of Something New

**Okay well I am home now so I am taking this opportunity to write another chapter. There will probably be two or three more and I am also thinking about a sequel. This chapter starts right after the other one ends. **

The Start of Something New

Derek walked through the halls of the hospital the following afternoon, a smile spread across his face. He had had fun last night, had fun with Meredith at Christy's basketball game. He had realized how much he missed just talking to Meredith for fun, for no reason in particular. He had had fun watching his daughter play the game that she loved so much, watching her lead her team to another victory. He had also had fun just hanging out with her after, both of them happy and having fun like they used to; like the father and daughter that they used to be before this all started.

His smile disappeared when he noticed his wife walking towards him with a slight scowl on her face. She looked angry and maybe a little hurt, but she really had nothing to be hurt about. "Have fun last night?" She asked him bitterly, once they go closer.

"Yes Addison," he said. "I did have fun. Our daughter played another wonderful game of basketball and then I took her out for dinner after and we laughed and talked."

"That isn't what I'm talking about Derek and you know it." She responded, her temper elevating. "I heard Meredith and her little friends were at the game."

"They were. They came to watch Christy play Basketball, they like her and care about her and wanted to see her play. Is that a problem?"

"No Derek that isn't the problem, the problem is Christy was probably devastated when she saw you two sitting in the stands together, she doesn't like that we're falling apart. And before you say it; she may have seemed fine afterwards but that doesn't mean she was." That is when Christy walked around the corner and saw her parents but she decided to stay hidden and just listen, she wanted to know what was really going on and if what she was already doing was working. "All I am saying Derek is that we need to keep trying, we need to keep trying until we are sure it can't happen until we're sure she'll be okay with it."

Derek sighed, she was right, they had to try, had to try as hard as they possibly could before they gave up. "Ya, I guess we have to try." Well Christy thought, _until they're sure it can't happen,_ I guess I have to help this move a little quicker than and she walked away, knowing what she needed to know.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith Grey had had just walked out of a patients room and almost ran into none other than Christy 'McCutie' Shepherd. "There you are," Christy said.

"Here I am." Meredith repeated, curious as to why Christy had been looking for her. "What's up?"

"Well, I just need to talk to you for a bit, but you look busy can you meet me down in the cafeteria in a bit?"

"Ya," Meredith answered tentatively, "be there in fifteen." Yes, Christy thought, it's already working, and she walked away leaving a confused Meredith standing there.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey dad."

"Hi Sweetie. Good day at school?"

"Ya, thanks. You look tired or something, how bout we go downstairs and I buy you a coffee and you just take a break?"

"You know what, that sounds great Christy, you are such a nice kid." Derek smiled and slung is arm loosely around his daughter's shoulders as they headed down to the cafeteria.

Meredith finished checking on a patient, and realizing it had been about fifteen minutes she went down to the cafeteria. When she got there she saw Christy sitting with Derek at a table, chatting about whatever. She could see that Derek was tired but that didn't matter when he was with his daughter, she almost erased the tiredness from him. Meredith walked over and pulled up a chair with the two Shepherds. "Meredith…" Derek stated, not wanting to sound as happy as he really was that she was here, also remembering what he and his wife had agreed on.

"Hi Derek," she responded and then turned to Christy. "You said wanted you to talk?"

"Uh, ya, I was just wondering how your day was going." Christy asked on the spot. Derek eyed her suspiciously, knowing that wasn't all, his daughter didn't just drag someone down here to ask how there day was, she was up to something.

"My day has been alright, very long and I haven't got to scrub in on any surgery yet so that is sort of disappointing."

"Meredith," Derek piped up, "How would you like to scrub in on my surgery today; I am removing a tumor in an hour."

"I would love that." She smiled.

"Okay, well I will see you in OR 2," he said before getting up and turning to Christy. "I have got to go prepare for that Sweetie, I will see you at home tonight," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you very much for the coffee."

"Okay, bye daddy." After Derek walked away Meredith looked at Christy. "What?"

"That's it; you brought me down here to ask me how my day was?"

"And, get you a surgery, I saw he had one on the board and I knew he would ask you to scrub in, he likes you."

"Right," Meredith responded, but inside she was happy, Christy noticed it to, and she seemed to be trying to bring them together, boy she loved that kid. Maybe this really would be the start of something new.

**Okay well there is then end of that one. Christy finally figures out that her dad isn't happy with her mom and the one who really makes him happy is Meredith. So, she is trying to bring them together. Next chapter…well I'm not about to give it away, I will try and update soon, probably tomorrow.**


	11. Making Her Point

**Okay so here's the second or maybe third last chapter and I have decided there will definitely be a sequel, maybe not right away but there will be one.**

Making Her Point

Addison saw Derek coming towards her and she did not want him to see her so she ran, she ran down the hall and didn't stop until she went into a storage closet. She sat down on the floor and just began to cry, she wasn't even sure if anything had happened, but just the thought of what was developing made her cry. She didn't know if she could go on like this. She had seen them in the cafeteria talking and laughing, they looked happy, they looked like they were having fun, but worst of all was that Christy looked happy about it. She wanted Christy to be happy of course but right now she was the only thing giving her and Derek any hope at all.

She looked up when she heard the door open and watched as Alex Karev walked in. He didn't notice her at first but when he turned the light on he saw her and it startled him. "Dr. Shepherd, I didn't see you there…hey, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Am I alright? No I am not fricking alright! My marriage is failing Karev, I don't want to loose him and I thought that we could make it work for my daughter; she has been the only thing holding us together for this long. But, it seems like she doesn't want us to be together, she likes Meredith, so no Karev I am not alright."

"Wow, okay then, I think I'm just gonna go now…"

"Oh my gosh, I can not believe I just told you all of that."

"Me neither, bye." And Alex walked out leaving Addison stunned and even more upset. She didn't want to loose Derek, she didn't know if she could handle life without him, they had been married for over 11 years, they had been a family for even longer and she just didn't know if she could continue on without him. She didn't know any other way of life and because of this she was going to fight, she was going to fight for him with every last bit of fight she had in her.

After Addison composed herself, she left the closet, changed and then went to find her daughter. She looked in the gallery of Derek's OR, even though she shouldn't be in there, she knew Christy hadn't really followed that rule anyway, but she wasn't there. She looked in the lobby and no luck. She eventually found her in an empty hallway, talking to a couple of the interns, including Alex Karev. Oh god, she thought, I hope he didn't say anything to her.

Christy noticed her mom walking towards them, looking quite short of happy so she decided she needed a little cheering up and she knew exactly how to do that. "Hi mommy!" She shouted and ran towards her giving her a really big hug. This immediately made Addison smile and lifted her mood a little. She loved when her daughter called her mommy.

"Well hello to you too honey! I missed you. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Ya, I guess so, dad's in surgery eh?"

"Ya, and he will be for a while, he's removing a tumor so he will be home later."

"Okay then, let's go, I've got some homework to do and stuff for tomorrow, and I am really hungry," Christy stated, rubbing her stomach, and then she turned to Alex, Izzie and George, "Bye guys."

"See you later little McCutie," said Izzie.

Addison and Christy drove home to the trailer in silence and Addison went straight up into the bedroom and laid down the bed, not even bothering to change out of her nice clothes. The unhappy mood was back, Christy had only temporary lightened it. Christy decided to just leave her alone and she made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and then sat down on the couch to watch tv a bit before she started her homework. After watching a couple re-runs of Friends she pulled out her notebook and began to write her essay for English class.

Sometime later she heard her dad's car pull up outside and seconds later he walked in the door, smiling. "Hey Sweetie," he greeted her enthusiastically, kissing her on the head.

"Surgery went well I'm thinking?" Christy laughed. She loved when her dad was happy.

"Sure did, Mr. Collins will make a full recovery," he stated, obviously proud of himself. "Where's your mom?" He asked, curious. Christy didn't say anything, just pointed up to the bedroom where her mother was, still not having moved since they got home, almost 3 hours ago. "Oh," his smile faded and he walked up the few steps and started to change, not sure of how to talk to Addison. Finally, after almost five minutes of sitting there in silence he questioned her. "Addie…"

"What do you want Derek?" She asked angrily, surprising Derek, he hadn't really even done anything. This was how bad there relationship had gotten, they picked fights over nothing.

"Well, sorry for wanting to know what was wrong with my wife," he spat back at her, probably more anger than necessary, but he didn't care. "I've done nothing Addison."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? I saw you guys, that's like the third time this week that you're taking breaks with her! What the hell is going on Derek?" She yelled.

Christy heard every word they were saying and she just wanted them to stop, wanted all the yelling and arguing to stop. She pulled out her ipod and stuck it in her ears, turning it up full blast, trying to drown her parents out.

"What is going on? Nothing is going on; am I not allowed to take a break with another doctor? You think you're the one who decides who I get to talk to?" He asked loudly, standing up now.

"Oh c'mon Derek that isn't nothing!" She yelled right back.

"I am your husband Addison, damnit! You can't trust me?" He screamed, his blood pressure rising. He couldn't believe it, she was snapping over a damn coffee he had with Meredith and Christy.

Christy couldn't take it anymore, her ipod wasn't cutting it and she couldn't keep living like this, she decided it was time to take action. She stood up and looked at them and just started to yell, tears coming to her eyes as she did. "Stop it! Just shut the hell up! You're bringing back memories from New York. You think that staying together and trying is better for me but look at you, you've been fighting for 20 minutes and that's the third time this week! I have had enough, this isn't better for me; you're too busy yelling at each other to pay any attention to me! And the whole time I'm here listening to you, and I hate it! This isn't working, and if either of you two had a freakin brain, you would have noticed this a long time ago." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking at her parents faces. The anger had faded away slightly and they looked almost disgusted with themselves. Maybe Christy had finally gotten through to them. "Okay, dad everyone knows that you love Meredith and you want to be with her, so please for me, will you do something about that. Mom, I know you love dad and you don't want to loose him but you have to look at what is right in front of you. This isn't healthy, for any of us, and I know letting dad go might seem like it will break the family but when you think about it, it came make us a better family."

Christy stared at her parents for a minute, she was still breathing rather deeply and her heart was racing. Her dad looked up at her and was going to say something but Christy started before he could. "Don't talk to me, talk to each other," she walked towards the door and before she stepped out she turned back to them and said, "don't even bother coming for me until you've figured things out, because I can not talk to you like this." She walked out, slamming the door on the way just to make sure she got her point across, and she grabbed her bike and rode away, knowing exactly where she was headed.

**Okay, well, a lot of anger in that chapter and I am not sure how well I wrote it but you get the point. I will try and update again tonight.**


	12. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Okay here is another, I'm thinking I am going to need one more after this, because I really like writing it.**

Maybe, Just Maybe

Izzie, George and Meredith were sitting in their living room, eating a pizza and watching a movie together when the doorbell rang. Izzie, being the curious one immediately got up to answer it and when she opened the door, standing there was one of the most unlikely people; Christy Shepherd. Her hair was unusually messy, her beautiful blue eyes were red, you could tell she had been crying and there was no smile or usual peppiness to her.

Izzie was the first to speak, "Oh my gosh, honey what happened?" Christy didn't answer her, just collapsed into her arms and started to cry again. Izzie wasn't sure exactly what was wrong but knew it probably had something to do with Derek and Addison, so she just held onto the girl that had become a very good little friend to the interns. She rubbed her hands up and down her back, letting her cry. When Meredith and George heard her they came into the entrance way and saw the figure that was in Izzie's arms, instantly worried about her. After Christy had slowed down a little, Izzie and Meredith led her over to the couch and George went to get her a glass of water.

"I, I just, I just, I couldn't take it anymore, they were yelling and fighting again and I just couldn't, couldn't take it anymore. I got up and I yelled at them, I told them they had no brains and that we can't keep living like this and I've had enough. Then, I left, I came here, I had to get away." George came back in the room with a glass of water and Meredith decided she'd better call Derek and let him know that his daughter was safe with her, even if they had yelled at each other; she knew Derek would be worried about Christy. "I'm not going back there tonight."

"No Christy, you don't have to, you can stay right here," George reassured her, "we'll take care of you." Christy looked up and smiled a little, muttering a quiet thanks to George.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Addison had yet to speak to each other since Christy had stormed out. Addison remained inside and Derek was pacing outside of the trailer, his usually gorgeous hair was messy from the number of times he had run his hand through it. He was worried about where his daughter had gone, it was dark outside and they lived in the bush, however it didn't take to long to get into town on her bike. He was thinking about what she had said; _'we know you love Meredith and you want to be with her.'_ Did he love Meredith? That was easy, yes he did; he loved Meredith Grey.

How could he have been so stupid? How did he not notice that their plan to try for Christy had only been making her life harder? How could he have been such a bad father? These were the questions bouncing around in his head over and over again. He was startled from his thoughts when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked on the caller ID and saw that it was Meredith. He contemplated whether or not to answer but realized that was probably where Christy had gone. She really liked the interns, they had become friends. He quickly flipped his phone opened and didn't even bother to say hello. "Is she there?" He asked worriedly. "Is she alright?"

"Yes Derek she's here, and physically she is okay, but mentally Derek; she's hurt, scared and traumatized."

"Can I talk to her? Please Meredith? She's my daughter."

"No Derek, she is really upset with you two right now and she needs some space and some time to heal. She's staying here tonight so don't even bother coming to get her until morning. Figure things out with Addison, take some time, and then come and talk to Christy. Right now, she just wouldn't be able to handle it. Derek, she showed up at our door and collapsed into Izzie's arms sobbing." This made Derek's heart break. His baby girl was scared and upset and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but Meredith was right, they needed time to figure this out. "Derek she will be alright with us for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Derek closed his phone and sat down on the deck putting his face in his hands, disappointed in himself for letting Christy down.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison sat inside on the couch, thinking about what her daughter had said; _'we'll be a better family if you let him go.' _She was absolutely right, they would be in two separate houses but at least they could all be somewhat happy. She was upset with herself for not realizing this on her own, her 12 year old daughter had to spell it out for her and she had suffered so much before she actually did. Addison was worried about Christy; where she had gone and if she was alright. She wanted to go after her but she knew that it would only make the situation worse. She heard the door open and heard Derek mutter that Christy was staying at Meredith's for the night and she was safe.

"Derek…" Addison broke the silence, "I, uh think we need to talk."

"Hmmf, ya, that might be a good idea." Derek sat down beside his wife on the couch and they looked each other in the eye. "How could we have done this to her? How did we not notice?"

"Like she said Derek, we were too caught up fighting with each other that we didn't stop to see how she was. I feel so awful…are we bad parents Derek?"

"We aren't bad parents Addison we just made a mistake, well a few mistakes." They paused for a few seconds, both thinking about what had to be said next, and then they said it; both of them at the same time. "We need a divorce." This caused them both to smile a little. Derek was the first to respond.

"Yes, I think it is time we fixed this, before we lose our daughter for good."

"First thing tomorrow morning, before we go to Christy, we have to show her that it's over." Addison got up and put a few things in a bag and went for the door. Derek kissed her forehead one last time. "Good bye Derek."

"Good bye Addison." And with that Addison left.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christie woke up on the couch, like every other morning, but it took her a second to realize that this was not her blanket, couch or even trailer. Then she remembered where she was and why she was there. She sat up and saw an envelope sitting on the coffee table with a small hand written note attached to it. It read; 'Hope you are okay. We had to leave for work early but one of us will be back in time to bring you to school. Meredith, George and Izzie.'

Christy laughed and then turned her attention to the envelope. She opened it up to find another note this one a little longer and she could tell it was in her mother's handwriting. 'Christy, you know we both love you very much and we cannot explain just how sorry we are for what we have done. We hope the other papers in this envelope will help with showing this. We really want to talk to you but only when you are ready. Love, Mom and Dad.' Christy pulled the other papers out of the envelope and began to cry. Divorce papers, signed by both her parents. She had thought last night that she would never be able to forgive them but this really did help. Maybe, just maybe could finally be happy again.

**So there it is. But I have to say, this is sort of a Mer/Der fic so it isn't over yet, there are still a few things to work out. But, that was pretty much the climax, the last two chapters.**


	13. Taking Time

**Okay people so this will probably be the last chapter, but I thought that last time too, so I will see once I finish writing it. Last chapter, Derek and Addison got a divorce and Christy woke up at Meredith's house to Divorce papers, signed. I realised that I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer so here's one, I don't own GA but if I did, the wishin and hopin would have been a three hour episode so there isn't this waiting a week thing. Argghh.**

Taking Time

Christy's day was going by so slow. She had woken up that morning in Meredith's house and found divorce papers on the table. She was so glad that she had finally made her parents realise that they needed to get divorced, that they didn't love each other anymore. Now, all she wanted was for the day to be over so she could go and see them to let them know just how glad she was that they could finally start over. She suffered through the rest of the boring day and when the bell rang she ran out of class and all the way to the hospital.

She went inside and first went to her dad's office, not finding him there, she looked in the maternity ward for her mother, but she wasn't there so she went to look at the OR board. She saw that her mother was on the board but her father wasn't, where is he, she thought. That was when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her for a moment. "Oh, hey Izzie, you scared me."

"He he he, sorry…what are you looking at?"

"Well I was trying to figure out where my parents are, my mom's in surgery but I don't know where my dad is, you seen him?"

"Actually, I have, he is down in the cafeteria…with Meredith," Izzie stated with a smile, she was so excited to share that with Christy. Before Izzie could say anything else though, Christy was gone, into the elevator and down to the cafeteria. She got there and walked slowly over, trying to decide what to say, should she still be a little mad at her dad or should she completely forgive him right away. She approached the table and her father looked up at her, not saying anything, just waiting for her. He started to worry a little because she didn't smile or say anything. He was about to speak but her expression turned into a huge grin and she immediately flung her arms around him. "Thank you," she simply stated, because that was all she could say, nothing else seemed to quite fit.

Derek pulled back so he could look her in the eye, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie, you know that you are the most important thing to your mother and me right?" Christy nodded, feeling her eyes tear up a little; her dad could be so sweet. "We really are sorry for what we put you through, but it's over now and we are going to start fresh. Will you ever forgive us?" Derek asked, hoping to god she would say yes, but instead she just jumped into is arms again, happy they were really starting over. "I love you sweetie," Derek said, relieved that she was okay.

"I love you too dad, and I am really happy that this is over, even if I had to yell at you to get it there," she answered. There was one question that was really floating around in her head and she just had to ask. "So, um…" But she couldn't find the words so she just directed her gaze at Meredith instead, and then looked back at her father, who was also at a loss for words.

"We're taking some time, Christy, to figure things out," Meredith answered, knowing what Christy was trying to ask.

"Oh, well that's good I guess, with him just getting divorced and all," she said, pointing at Derek.

"That's what we thought," Derek interrupted, "you're okay with everything sweetie?"

"Ya, I am now."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison had just finished a C-section and was hoping she would be able to find Christy. They had left a note for her this morning telling her to meet them at the hospital after, and she really hoped that she would forgive them. She didn't know if she could go on if her daughter wouldn't speak to her. Addison walked down the hall to drop of her patients charts and she noticed Derek at the nurse's station looking for a chart. "Have you seen Christy," she asked him, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, uh, ya she's talking to George and Izzie in the intern's locker room, I believe, she's waiting for you."

Addison couldn't tell from Derek's tone of voice, if Christy was okay or not, but she sure hoped so. She walked to the locker room and stepped in, seeing Christy sitting on a bench speaking to George and Izzie, just as Derek had said. Izzie noticed Addison first and simply stated, "Dr. Montgomery," causing Christy to turn around.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey…you know we love you, and we are sorry right?"

"Ya ya," Christy smiled, "Dad said the same thing, and I forgive you." She got up and hugged her mom, realising that now it really was all over. They could be a family, well two families, but they would all be happy, and there would be no more fighting and crying and getting upset.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Addison asked.

"No, why?"

"Because, we are going to need to do some house shopping," Addison replied and they both began to laugh.

**Okay, I am going to write one more chapter, probably pretty short like this one, I might put it up tonight, might not. It's going to sum up the Mer/Der and be actually pretty much like the show, although a little different.**


	14. Begin at the Beginning

**Okay, I am very sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very very busy. Now, this is definitely the last chapter, and I am really getting this sequel going in my head, I just have to write it. Hopefully that will start soon. Anyway, since I haven't written in a while this is what has happened. Christy couldn't take Derek and Addison fighting anymore so she yelled at them, and made them realise that they didn't love each other anymore and there marriage was over. Now, Derek and Addison are divorced and Christy is happy. Meredith and Derek decided to take some time before getting into anything and that is where we are at. **

Begin at the Beginning

It had been about two weeks since the divorce, two weeks since Derek and Meredith had decided to take some time, for Derek it had been a long two weeks. He was finally free, there was nothing holding him back from Meredith. He had told her that he loved her, told her that staying with Addison was a mistake, and now they could be together, but they had to make the stupid decision to take time. Time apart to make sure that they wanted each other.

He decided that this would be a good time to take a vacation with his daughter. They were doing well now, but Christy was still adjusting to having two homes and not seeing her parents as much. So, he decided to take her on a fishing trip, up to the Seattle River for a weekend. He also asked Burke to come, because after all they were friends. But somehow, Burke turned into George too, which turned into Alex and the Chief as well. This really wasn't what he had had in mind, but it was his trip after all, so he couldn't just back out.

The morning that they were leaving, Derek and Christy woke up bright and early, ate breakfast, packed their gear, and put everything into the suv. They picked up Burke, who looked like a real fisherman, and then George and Alex, who were both at Meredith's house.

The doorbell rang and Meredith got up to answer it, knowing that George and Alex weren't quite ready yet. "Hey."

"Hi Mer."

"So, this is your idea of space…a camping trip with a bunch of city boy doctors and your daughter," Meredith asked, giggling at how Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well…this isn't exactly what I had planned, but I guess it still is space, space from the hospital, the city, Addison…"

"Me," Meredith interrupted.

"You, well ya but…" He was cut off, when George nearly fell down the stairs in front of him, with all of the luggage he was carrying.

"George!" Meredith exclaimed. "Be careful."

"Ya George," Izzie came in. "Here's your food, and you have everything you need?"

"Izzie, we are going camping for a weekend, not moving across the country," Derek stated, once again causing Meredith to laugh. They shared a moment where they looked at each other, and then Alex came in, picked up Georges bags and walked out the door. When nobody followed him he turned around and looked at them.

"Well are we going on this trip or not, let's go!" He said.

"I second that! C'mon, I am tired of waiting in this stupid car!" Christy, poked her head out of her open window and yelled.

"Looks like your tribe has spoken," Meredith said. "Have fun with your space…or whatever," She gestured to all of the men trying to shove the bags in the bag of the car. Derek smiled at her and then was out the door and they were on the road, after picking up the chief of course.

Meredith stood in the entranceway, staring at the place Derek had stood, long after he had left. He had been there maybe 10 minutes and had made her laugh more times than she had all week, just in that time. "So…you gonna give him another chance???" Izzie asked, coming up behind her friend.

"I don't know Iz, he was the one who walked away, I was broken and now I'm almost fixed. I don't know if I could handle being broken again."

"But you will never be fully fixed without him," Izzie stated wisely.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The camping was going fairly well. Derek had the time to think, to figure out what he wanted, what he needed to do. It also gave him some quality time with his daughter. She was growing up faster than he could believe and he didn't want to miss any of it. She had been only 11 years old when he came to Seattle and both of their lives changed dramatically. Now she was almost 13, she had one more year in elementary school, and she was already a young lady. "Daaaaaadddd!!!" Well, most of the time. Derek looked about 60 feet up stream to find Christy struggling with her rod, which was very bent. She doesn't usually have a hard time with the fish, this must be a really big one, he thought.

He ran up the shoreline, "It's okay, I'm right here, did you set the hook?"

"Yes…but…help, its really pulling." Derek laughed as Christy struggled with the fish. She was so cute when she was concentrating; she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and furrowed her brows, she looked like the little girl she used to be. "Daaaaad."

"You're doing good, just keep reeling it in." He laughed again when she grunted at him. "Look, there it is…it's a nice one Sweetie." She finally got the fish reeled in and Derek scooped it into the net and took the hook out of its mouth, handing the fish to Christy to hold up while he took his camera out.

"It's huge dad," Christy exclaimed, and it certainly was a pretty big fish. Derek took a picture of Christy and her fish, a huge grin spread across her face. Oh this picture would definitely have to be his screen saver. Derek took the fish, slung his other arm around Christy's shoulders and they walked back to their camp site for dinner.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith sat at Joe's by herself, wondering when and if Derek was going to show up. It was then that he walked up beside her and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Ha ha, what are you doing?"

"We met at this bar remember. We met and you said…I'm just a girl, I said I'm just a guy, and we started this thing. You didn't know anything about me, the good, the bad, the wife, the daughter; you didn't even know my name. You didn't know me, I want you to know me, and I want to start over, from the beginning. So Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd."

"You walked away, and now it's too late, there's too much water under the thing or whatever."

"Meredith…Please." There was a pause, as she thought about her options, and then she realised.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey." Izzie was right, he may have broken her and she may be almost fixed, but she would never be completely fixed without Derek; that's just how it was. They leaned slowly closer and into the kiss, and that was it, they were starting from the beginning…properly.

**THE END**

**Hope you liked my story. I realise the last chapter wasn't the greatest but it worked out. I will be writing a sequel so watch out for it. And just as a little spoiler…Mark is coming to Seattle. I haven't forgotten about him.**


End file.
